Upcoming video game pirate hacks
Pokémon 2046 The hack of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles with the Pokémon sprites instead. Gamugaaru! A very strange hack of Kaiketsu Yanchamaru 3: Taiketsu! Zouringen (AKA Kid Niki: Radical Ninja 3) that changes the title screen and replaces a few of the Kid Niki's sprites with Gum Girl (from Rhode Montijo's The Gumazing Gum Girl). Some enemies were replaced with robbers, Robots, and mechas and some items were changed to Coins and Gum wads. A variant of this game exists under the name Gum wad Ninja. Sesame Plaza Pipes A hack of Pipe Dream with Sesame Street characters' graphics. Dash Parr the Adventure Hero A well-known hack of Sonic the Hedgehog featuring Dash Parr (from Disney/Pixar's The Incredibles) in place of Sonic. This game also includes the Spin Dash, a move introduced in Sonic the Hedgehog 2. Also notable is the usage of the Special Stage and the background graphics for Green Hill Zone from the Master System version of Sonic 1, almost certainly due to hardware limitations of the Famicom. Cuphead is Number One Hack of Tom and Jerry on NES that replaces some of Jerry's graphics with Cuphead. Some of Tom's graphics are replaced with the Devil. Tuesday X Dream Team A Pizza Pop hack that changes the title screen replaces the pizza delivery guy with Tuesday X (from the cancelled Nickelodeon show, The X's). The game start with 10 lives instead 3. The graphics are taken from Virtual Insanity. Little Kitty Hack of Tiny Toon Adventures where some of Buster Bunny, Babs Bunny, Plucky Duck, and Dizzy Devil's graphics are replaced with Unikitty, Puppycorn, Waddle Dee, and Gum Girl, and the turning sprite after running fast is a garbled Mario sprite. Rex and the Lost Imagination The hack of Burger Time that changes title screen and replaces some of the chef's graphics with Rex X (from The X's). Darby and Carby Both are weird hacks of Kero Kero Keroppi's Great Big Adv. 2. One features Darby (from Disney's My Friends Tigger and Pooh), while the other features Carby (Cloned Darby). Cookie Pokemonster A simple title hack of Yossy no Cookie (Yoshi's Cookie). Pikachu Rangers A hack of Chip 'N Dale: Rescue Rangers that changes the title screen and replaces Chip, Dale, Gadget, Monterey, and six enemies with Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Clefairy, Munchlax, Snubbull, Meowth, Gastly, Muk, Mimikyu, and Inkay, respectively. Gamugaaru! 2 A hack of Felix the Cat where Felix is replaced with Gum Girl. Orange: Superstar Saga A hack of Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga where everyone is replaced with Orange from Lotus Land Story. Radical Responsibility A hack of SpongeBob Squarepants: Creature from the Krusty Krab that changes the title screen and replaces the SpongeBob characters with the novel characters. * SpongeBob Squarepants as Gabby Gomez/Gum Girl * Patrick Star/Starfishman as Dumb Ears/Captain Awesome (from Stone Rabbit) * Sheldon J. Plankton as Pippy Poopypants * Giant Plankton as Turbo Toilet 2000 * Mrs. Puff as Mrs. Gomez * Police Patrick as Officer Wembley (from Scooby-Doo and the Cyberchase) * Ice Cream Patrick as Henri Turtle (from Stone Rabbit) * Dreaded Patrick as Andy Wolf/Moneybags/Malance (from Stone Rabbit) * Sandy Cheeks as Cloud Boy * Squidward Tentacles as Squish (from Squish: Super Amoeba) * Mermaid Man as Danny Dragonbreath (from Dragonbreath) * The monsterous krabby patty as Cuddles (from HTF) The novel animations were actually cutscenes instead. Red Flamley A hack of Super Mario Bros. where Mario, Luigi, Peach and Bowser are replaced with Flambo, SpongeBob, Anais, and Raptar. ''G.U.M.: Generation Ultimate Masters A hack of ''The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie for Game Boy Advance that changes the title screen and replaces the SpongeBob characters with different characters. *Gabby Gomez/Gum Girl (from Rhode Montijo's The Gumazing Gum Girl!) as SpongeBob Squarepants *Ninja-Rina (Rhode Montijo's The Gumazing Gum Girl!) as Patrick Star *Robo-Chef as Sheldon J. Plankton *Mrs. Gomez as Squidward Tentacles *Waddle Dee (from Kirby's Adventure) as the Squire *Miss Smoot as Mrs. Puff *Rico Gomez as Sandy Cheeks *Dr. Gomez as Eugene H. Krabs *Ravi Rodriguez as Perch Perkins *Natalie Gooch (from The Gumazing Gum Girl!) as the crown polisher *King Dedede (from Kirby's Adventure) as King Neptune *Masked Dedede as Buckethead King Neptune *Kirby (from Kirby's Adventure) as Mindy *Flippy/Fliqpy (from Happy Tree Friends) as Victor *Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz as Dennis *Doof 2 (from Phineas and Ferb: The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension) as Deformed Dennis *Darkrai (from Pokemon) as the Cyclops diver *Nyan Cat as David Hasselhoff *Officer Chief Yee as policeman #1 *Officer Wembley (from Scooby-Doo and the Cyberchase) as policeman #2 *Cat Kid (from Dog Man) as Gary the Snail Some music is replaced with the soundtrack from Kero Kero Keropi. Category:Video Game Spoofs Category:Video games Category:YouTube